


Unlikely couple

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on challenge: A Spike/Andrew Mpreg. Andrew is the ‘mother.’ Summary: Because of a demon Spike impregnants Andrew.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on challenge: A Spike/Andrew Mpreg. Andrew is the ‘mother.’ Summary: Because of a demon Spike impregnants Andrew.

POV Andrew

We’re drinking to celebrate a demon’s death. How silly is that? Willow had performed a spell which didn’t work! Buffy had slaughtered the demon, but when the demon died it splattered his orange demon bits on top of us.

We all went to Xander, Anya and Spike’s apartment to shower. Buffy came out of the shower telling us there wasn’t much warm water left, we had to share. I blushed bright red when she smiled evilly at me. Did she know I had a crush on him? I choke on my drink and Spike was looking......I don’t know but I can tell it wasn’t a happy face.

So we decide we’ll share the water and laugh at Buffy’s shocked face. I was scared that he would smell my arousal the moment I saw him naked. I undressed myself and I keep looking down. Bad mistake, Spike undresses too and together we stepped in. I was looking down which means I was staring at his cock. I giggle when I realise my cock was larger than his. I immediately looked up, and I see how Spike is the one looking down now with smirk on his face. That smirk leaves his face when he compares our cocks.

“Finished staring?” I ask trying to sound tough. I don’t feel tough at all.

He looks up and smiles. We clean ourselves and he leaves the bathroom when he’s finished dressing. When I come downstairs I see the girls leaving taking Xander with them. Giles had already left when we hit the shower.

Why is Spike looking at me like that? I wonder.

“Want to celebrate with me?” Spike asks. Wow, he wants to celebrate with me? I nod enthusiastically and he laughs. He really laughed, not just a smirk or a smile. 

He grabs two bottles and gives me one. I hold it up and see that it’s whiskey bottles. I frown, I never drank whiskey before. I watched him drink from the bottle. I try to do the same, but I feel the burning in my throat and cough behind my hand hoping he doesn’t notice.

“Careful there Andrew, I don’t want you to choke,” Spike says.

Spike touch my back, I cough even more. I know I turned bright red and my cock jumped. He’s looking at me strangely and he removes his hand from my back. An emptiness is left behind, I want his hand back on my back. It felt nice.

We drank the whole bottles and some more. I was already lightheaded when I drank half a bottle, but I’m really drunk now. When I’m drunk, I always remember what happens. Not always good.

Spike puts some music on and grabs my hand. He wants me to dance with him. When the music starts with a slow song, he’s looking at the floor. I’m tough, I can do this. So I place my arms around his waist and pull him against me. I start moving and felt Spike leaning against me. Head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. 

He presses himself real close and I feel kisses on my neck. He’s kissing me! I lift his head up and look in his eyes. I lean down and press my lips onto his. I kiss him gently and I feel him opening up and kissing me back. I press my tongue in and challenge his tongue to touch mine. I close my eyes and deepen the kiss. 

Spike presses tighter against me. I need him to lie down so I walked him backwards towards his room. I lay him down on his bed and I look at him. His eyes dilated, his lips swollen from our kiss and his cock outlined in his sweatpants. I smile and tug the pants down his hips revealing his hard cock. Spike pulls his shirt off him and lays back down, slightly tense when I don’t do anything but stare at his beautiful body.

“You’re beautiful,” I say. Oh my god, he’s blushing. I didn’t know vampires could blush.

“Thank you,” Spike whispers, looking at me with those blue eyes of his.

I undress myself and straddle him. With my cock lying close to his, it was obvious I outlined him with at least 2 inches. I gently move forward, sliding my cock against his. He hisses at the touch, and I close my eyes at the feeling of that cock against mine. I move faster and feel his hands on my hips. I shake my head and place his hands above his head. I spread his legs, showing me his puckered hole. How did I become so confident of myself? Don’t know, but I like it.

I suck on my fingers, smear my fingers with precome and circle one finger against his hole. I gently press inside and I feel him tensing. I stop and keep stroking his belly with my other hand to let him relax. I lean forward and kiss him. He’s moaning when I press my finger further inside him.

He’s pushing back. I pull back from our kiss and his head if following me. “Don’t stop,” Spike mutters. I smile and give him one more kiss before sitting up again and pressing two fingers inside him. He spreads his legs wider. He’s groaning and moaning louder. When I have three fingers inside him and had stretched him a lot I can’t wait any longer, I take my fingers out and search for something slick in his drawer. The only thing I can find is some lotion from Anya. Oh well, better than nothing.

I slick up my cock and pressed it at his entrance. He tenses, his face tightens. I stroke his face and tell him I won’t hurt him. He looks at me with trust I didn’t know he had in me and he relaxes. I lean back down and kiss him hard to distract him from the penetration. I press my cock inside and feel his ass accepting me. I hold still to let my lover...? get used to the intrusion.

Spike is experimenting his ass muscles. Oh god, he’s squeezing me. I growl when I feel him do it again. He’s holding still and I press forward further inside his ass. Spike’s cock is steadily leaking precome. 

Then I’m inside him. My balls slapping his ass. I slowly pull out and press back inside.

“No, don’t leave,” Spike says when he most likely feels my cock pulling out of him. But he moans louder as I press my cock inside again.

I was looking for that little nub inside my lover. When Spike tenses and arches his back I know I’ve found it. I repeatedly push my cock against that nub. I look down and see questions on his face.

“What’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” I ask, angry with myself for not noticing I might have hurt him.

“No, but what was that?” he asks. I smile when I realise I was his first and he didn’t know what the shocks of pleasure was that ran through his body everytime I hit it.

“That’s your prostate, the G-spot for men,” I explain.

I thrust inside slowly, he’s pushing back. I thrust faster when I feel the pleasure coursing through my body. My balls are filling and drawn against my cock. I look down and to see Spike has closed his eyes, biting his lip his arms still above his head. I let go of his legs and he wraps them around my waist. I take his cock in my hand and stroke it. He gasps when I touch him, oh my he is incredible beautiful and I hear myself saying those words over and over again.

When I open my eyes, not realising that I had closed them, I see him arching his back and shooting his cum on his chest while screaming my name. The moment he comes he squeezed his ass muscles and I feel myself flying. I’m filling his ass with my come and I scream his name.

I slowly pull out and collapse on top of him. I lift my head and kiss him deeply. He kissed back, and as our kiss comes to an end I’m faced with a dopey smile.

And then he asks me if he can do the same to me.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Spike

I can’t believe Andrew just made love to me. ME! A demon who doesn’t know love. But ever since I got a soul, I got sensitive.

Wow, he made me feel special. I watched his face when I asked him what that feeling was every time he pushed inside me. I know he knows he was my first. He’s beautiful the way he is staring at me. Beautiful? I can bloody feel it, I am attracted to him. I know I was pissed, but I’ve sobered up some since he made love ta me.

I know I smile dopily when Andrew looks at me after he collapses on top of me. It felt great not to be the dominant lover all the time. Lover? Well he bloody well is now, isn’t he? He made love to me. I could say it a thousand bloody times. Nobody ever made me feel this way. Dru never made love ta me, just wanted to be shagged along with Darla whenever Angelus wasn’t around. Buffy just used me; the same as Harmony.

I bloody well wanna ta do him what he just did ta me. And I realise by the look on his face I said that out loud. He nods and I smile. He leans down, grabbing my waist and rolls over so I’m on top.

He’s looking up at me. “Just relax and do the things you like to do, okay?” He says to me.

I nod and manouver him so that he’s just the way I want him. Just like he did, I place his arms above his head, legs lying down. I straddle his legs and let my hands explore his body. I start with the snogging. I like the way he kissies, he is always challenging mine. But this time he let me be the dominant lover. Do you notice how I like the word lover?

I place my hands on his shoulders and start touching him, his nipples are next. I squeeze them till they’re hard. I can tell by his moaning that I’m doing something right. I keep looking at his face, I just want to be sure he likes it and that I am not hurting him. Ever since the chip came out I can’t tell if I’m hurting someone I care about. And I don’t want to hurt Andrew. I continue my wandering to his stomach and navel. I gently push one finger inside and he arches his back. I have to remember that part of his body.

I change my seating a bit, so our cocks are lined up again. I can’t bloody believe he’s bigger than I am. I can still feel the wonderful ache, reminding me of what he did. I smile at him and he smiles back.

“Are you okay?” he asks me.

I nod at him and push forward slightly, he closes his eyes and moans when our cocks move together. His cock is still slick from the lotion and his semen. I touch it and when it jumps, I giggle but he doesn’t say anything. He just let me explore him. I take his cock in my hand and stroke it. He groans and thrusts back.

I let him go and press my cock against his again. It feels strange to be the one on top. I enjoyed everything when I was on the bottom. William the Bloody a bottom, I bloody hope Angelus or Dru never find out. They will never let me forget. Not that I want to forget, but you know what I mean.

“Will, are you sure you’re okay?” Andrew asks me, his face is full of worry. I nod and explain him what I was thinking. He pulled me firmly on top of him and says something I’ve never heard anyone say to me before.

“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. No one will hurt what’s mine,” he says. I feel love blossom in my heart. A human boy just told me I was his. I smile and kiss him hard. Then I realise he called me Will. I sit down again.

“Will?” I ask.

“Yes, for me you’re Will,” he answers.

I cry and the mood is gone. He holds me tightly and strokes my back, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I get over my tears and sit back again, straddling his legs. My movement causes our cocks to jump at the soft touch. I continue my path from his cock to his kneecaps. I kiss the path my fingers leave, then I kiss his knees and he moans louder. Again a spot I have to remember.

I end up at his feet, I tickle them and he pulls them away. I kiss each feet and settle myself back on his legs. Then we hold still and listen. Sounds like Anya and Xander are back. I hear them mutter something about music and then they go to their room.

I look down to see Andrew listening too and then we’re snogging again. He had pulled me down to suck on my tongue. Then he stops and I object, but smile when he says it was my turn to explore and not his. Why do I deserve such a lover? I never thought I would be this lucky.

Andrew moves and I’m brought back to the present when I feel our cocks touch. I lean down and push our cocks tightly between our lower bodies and then I move. As the pleasure builds up, we both begin to groan.

I stop and take the lotion. I spread his legs and look down at this small hole. My nerves make themselves known as I coat my shaking fingers. Then I feel Dre’s hands stroking my arms to calm me down.

“I am okay, Dre. It just the nerves,” I say to him.

“Dre?” he asked.

“Yes, for me you’re Dre,” I say, repeating his words from earlier.

He nods and leans back again, his arms above his head. I circle one finger against his hole and push in. We both gasp, I felt the tighness and can’t imagine what it will feel like when I am inside him. I feel him relax and I push further inside, hitting something that makes him arch his back. I search for it again and I feel a small nub inside him. He groans louder as I hit it again. I hush him and remind him of Anya and Xander. He quiets down in hopes that the couple doesn’t barge in on us.

I push another finger inside and before I know it I have three fingers inside and Dre is pushing back. I take them out and slick up my cock. I place myself between his legs and push in. I do to him what I remember him doing to me, stopping so that he can get used to me being inside of him. Then Dre is pushing back and I move. I feel my cock hit that certain nub over and over again. The pleasure washes over me. I watch Dre’s face and I lean forward to kiss him. Dre grabs my waist and in a show of strength I hadn’t known existed in him, flips us over so that he’s riding my cock. He leans down again to kiss me. The moment my lips touch his, we come. I feel his semen splattering my chest. His arse muscles squeeze me and I come, filling him with my semen. We swallow each others scream so the other couple won’t hear us.

A orange glow surrounds us, but we’re too tired to call or do something about it.  
I’m still inside Dre when we fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Xander

Finally we’re home, drinking with only girls sucks. Giles had already left and Spike and Andrew were still in the shower. And why are they together in the shower? I saw Buffy coming downstairs wearing a shocked face.

The girls wanted to go to The Bronze and just dragged me with them, leaving Spike and Andrew alone in our apartment. 

Ever since I got to really know Spike and Andrew they had become my friends. So I know how Andrew feels about Spike, but I don’t know if Spike feels the same about Andrew. Let ’s hope they survive each other. Anya is touching me again while we are among our friends. I keep telling her to knock it off, but she gets insulted if I say that.

I was glad when Buffy said she wanted to go home, I haven’t drunk any alcohol. Anya however had drank enough. Too bad it’s not enough to pass out. Oh well, have to get myself a hard cock again.

So I kinda dragged her to our apartment to hear the music playing and three empty bottles of whiskey lying on the floor. What had Spike done? When I stop the music I hear moaning coming out of his room. I push play again, not wanting to hear those noises. Spike has a date? Where did Andrew go?

Anya is pointing at the couch. Andrew’s jacket is lying on it next to the famous duster of Spike. I look at the bedroom door to hear the noises had stopped. Andrew’s in there? I hope they don’t hurt each other.

Since when am I sensitive? You know when Xander! I berate myself. Even though his chip is gone Spike acts shy around me. On the other hand, he’s still Spike - the evil big bad.

Anya pulls me towards the bedroom and started undressing herself. After she goes to untie her shoe laces, she makes a hurried exit to the bathroom to throw up. When she comes back the noises in the other room had started again. I know now that it’s definitely Andrew in there with Spike. I recognize that voice anywhere.

I undress myself and sit on the bed. I smile when I notice that the couple are doing their best to keep the noise down. I lie on my back and then Anya is straddling me. While I was thinking of the couple next door she had put a condom over my cock and slicked it up. She moves and slowly lets my cock slide inside her pussy. Wow she’s wet. Why am I so surprised? Never mind.

I look at Anya; she’s a very beautiful woman. She’s closed her eyes and is just enjoying the riding. She starts to move faster but I stop her. I want to last a little longer. I place my hands on her breasts and tease her nipples. In the beginning of their relationship I found out she has sensitive nipples. She may be rude to others and tells them she likes to orgasm a lot, but when she is in the bedroom she is a lot more shyer than she acts. Yes, she does take the initiative in our relationship, but when I want to try something new, she is like a virgin not knowing what to do.

Just like today, I let her ride me, but after that it’s my turn and she knows that. She is concentrating on her own orgasm as she likes to call it.

She’s moving faster now and when I look in her face I see her coming. Of course I also feel it in the way her muscles are clamping down on my cock.

I squeeze my balls hard enough to prevent my ‘orgasm’ and when she collapses on top of me I turn her around. I arrange her on her hands and knees. I sit behind her and push my fingers inside her pussy. My fingers are slicked up now and one at the time I push inside her asshole. She squeals into the pillow to muffle her sounds. 

I start to scissor my fingers to stretch her for my cock. When she pushes back I press another finger inside her. She whimpers and I hold still until I know I am not hurting her. Then she pushes back and a fourth finger joins the other three. When I am satisfied that she’s stretched enough I put a new condom over my cock and I press against her pussy and slid in.

When I pulled out she objects but those words turn into moaning when I press myself into her asshole. I stop but continue when she pushes back. Then I’m in her, my balls slap her wet pussy. I grab her around the waist and hoist her up. She was now sitting in my lap with her back to my front, and I’m thrusting inside faster and harder. She knows I am about to come and she reaches down to play with her swollen clit. I feel her coming for a second time this night with her ass contracting around my cock. And then I feel my semen shooting in the condom. 

When it’s over, I’m exhausted and, as I toss the condom away, she’s already asleep. The noises in the next room have quieted down also. I lay next to my wife and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Giles

I went home when I heard that the group will be going to the Bronze. So much for research. Oh well, I will start then.

When I arrive home I pick up the book I was reading before we went patrolling and continue reading as much as possible about the demon.

After an hour, I discover that the blood of the demon is much like a fertility drug. Oh god, let’s hope they don’t have intercourse after their going out. I call Buffy on her infernal contraption....cell and I’m not really sure if she understands me. I’m disgusted when I find my cock beginning to stir just at the sound of her voice.

I open my pants to adjust my cock before talking back to her.

“Giles, are you okay?” she asks.

“*cough* I’m fine,” I answer, not really sure if she bought it.

We say our goodbyes and we try to call the others. They’re not answering, and I’m hoping they fell asleep.

I walk to my bedroom and undress myself. I look in the mirror and and find myself still attractive although older. I crunch up my face. Buffy would never see me as more than her watcher. I turn around and take a shower.

POV Buffy

Giles calls to warn me. I smile by thinking of him, I always get hot by just looking at him or get wet by hearing his voice. I think about him all the time. We agree to call the others, but I can only reach Willow and Tara and I woke them up. I can’t reach the others so I try calling Giles again. He doesn’t answer so I walk to his house.

I feel if the door is locked and it isn’t. We’ve told him countless times to keep it locked, but for some reason, he never does. I walk up not considering the fact that I have entered his bedroom uninvited.

My eyes finally land on him and I can’t help but stare at his cock even as I blush deeply. I look up and see him blushing bright red.

“I’m sorry....I...I..uhm..sorry!” I stutter, walking out of his bedroom.

“Buffy, wait!” I hear him shout.

I turn back and once again my eyes land on his cock – his hard cock. I look up and seeing him smirking. Oh my god he’s taking his cock in his hand and stroking it.

POV Giles

Buffy is in my bedroom. I can’t believe it and she is checking me out. I blush when she looks up and she stutters out an apology as she makes to leave.

I have to take this chance, our friendship be damned!. I just need her.

I shout her name to prevent her from leaving. I feel my cock rise and it’s pointing straight at her. She looks up and I reach out to take my cock in my hand and start stroking it. It feels so good with Buffy looking at me. 

She walks towards me and stands in front of me. She stops my hand from moving and replaces my hand with hers. I close my eyes at the sensation her fingers are bringing forth in me. She pushes me back gently, moving me intot the direction of my bedroom. I fall onto the bed and she joins me. How did she get naked so fast?

But she is, naked and on top of me. I have to stop her, and when I do, she looks unhappy, but understands when I explain why. With the demon dead, someone in our group is going to become pregnant if they make love or have sex. We are both hoping that it would be Anya, but you never know for sure. 

Demon blood can make you do a lot of weird things.

POV Buffy

We lie on the bed, but he stopped us before we went too far. It hurt to think that he didn’t want me, but once he explained the risk I understood.

He yawns and I can’t help thinking that it’s cute. Only, he affects me with it. I start yawning too. We laugh and decide to sleep in each other’s arms. In the morning, we’ll see what happens.

We wake up at 10 am. We go through our morning with the usual rituals before calling Willow and Tara to tell them that we are going to meet at Xander’s. So here we are, walking towards Xander’s place.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Andrew

I wake up stiff realizing Spike’s cock is still inside me. I look up and see Spike’s waking up. He opens his eyes, looks at me and shuts them again. It hurts, but the hurt is gone when I see a tear falling from his eyes.

I reach out and catch it with my finger. “Open your eyes, Will,” I tell him.

He opens them and I try to show him that I’m not sorry that this happened. I kiss him deeply before looking in his blue eyes again. He nibbles his lip in a show of his obvious nervousness.

“How did you sleep, sweetheart?” I couldn’t stop the endearment from slipping out. His eyes widen at it and I smile.

“Sweetheart?” he repeats. I’m not sure if he’s asking or just repeating me. Then he looks up at me again.

“I’m not letting you go,” I say, while I squeeze my muscles around his cock. He groans and gives me a real smile.

“We need to shower,” he says. I sniff the air and realize we smell like sweat and sex. I laugh out loud and let his cock slip from my ass. I stand up and lend him a hand. Together we walk into the shower, not seeing the other couple in the corner. I turn up the shower and we step in.

That’s when I hear a door closing and giggling. I look around for the source of the sound and see Xander and Anya just as they slip out of the bathroom.

I place Spike in front of me and start soaping him up. He stands still, I frown and turn him around. There’s a look of shock on his face and I can’t resist the urge to kiss him, so I do, deeply. When I reach for the shampoo his eyes are following me. I push him under the water to wet his hair and start soaping up his hair. I wash the soap and whatever gel was left from the day before from his hair, leaving his hair long and curling.

I hear Xander shouting that the others are meeting us here, and if we please get dressed in 10 minutes. I huffed. Like hell I am rushing my shower with Spike. I would never thought of me being the dominant one and Spike the submissive one, but that’s what’s happening right now. I feel strong and protective towards my lover. I haven’t said the words yet, but one day I will.

I feel Spike soaping me up, shampooing my hair and then I am the one under the water getting rid of the soap. I turn off the shower and we both step out of the shower.

I grab a towel and dry him. He returns the favor and together we step into the bedroom to dress. I hear voices coming from the others. Everyone’s here already.

I also hear Xander trying to explain why I stayed the night. They will be surprised. I’m sitting down to lace my shoes when I start to feel dizzy. The room is spinning and then Spike is sitting in front of him, looking worriedly at me.

“Dre, luv, are you alright?” he asks.

The dizziness is gone and I nod. “I was dizzy, but it’s gone now,” I answer.

We’re both dressed and ready to meet the others, I think. Spike is standing in his room, so I grab his hand and together we walk into the livingroom. He squeezes my hand and we walk to the couch. 

I sit down and pull Spike between my legs. He seems stunned and looks at me with a tiny smile. He leans his head down on my shoulder and together we look at the others.

They all stare at us except Xander and Anya who smile at each other, like they already knew. Xander nods and smiles at me, I smile back and hug my lover closer to my side. I feel Spike snuggle into my touch.

“So why did I need to hurry my shower with my lover?” I ask them.

Silence.

I think I shocked them. They are looking at me with open mouths.

“Right....uhm...well...When you all were busy doing other things, I researched the demon some more,” Giles starts his story. “I have to come to the conclusion that everyone that had uhm....interc..course after we killed the demon has a chance at becoming pregnant.”

Silence again.

“Well, Tara and I didn’t. We fell asleep,” Willow says softly.

Anya of course says that yes Xander gave her many orgasms but that they used a condom. I laugh at how red Xander’s face goes until they all look at us.

“For those of you who did sleep together, did you happen to notice anything......out of the ordinary? “ Giles asks us. Why is Buffy sitting so close to him?

Ohhh....I see, they finally got together. Well it’s about time. 

Not ordinary...well there was the orange lightshow AH SHIT. Guess now I have to tell them what we saw.

“Yes, I...we noticed an orange glow, but we were too tired to think anything of it,” I answer, feeling Spike grinning in my neck.

“Then one of you is pregnant,” Giles states.

Spike looks up at Giles when he says this then turns to me, probably remembering my dizziness from earlier. I kiss him deeply until someone clears their throat.


	6. Chapter 6

POV Spike 

I’m bloody relieved that Dre is serious about our relationship. It would have hurt if this night was just a one night stand. When he looks at me, I feel loved. I never thought I would feel that in my undead life. It gives me a warm feeling when he calls me Will or sweetheart. 

He guides me in the shower and start soaping me up. Yes I’m stunned, but it feels so good. I return the favor when we hear Xander call out that we have to be ready in 10 minutes because the others will be here. I don’t want to hurry.

I smile when I hear Dre huffing. Apparently he doesn’t want to rush either. I calmly continue soaping him and when we are done, we step out. Dre start to dry me off, and again I return the favor.

During our dressing I see Dre swaying before he sits down. When he wants to tie his shoelaces I see him turn as white as a sheet. I sit next to him to ask if he was feeling all right. He tells me he was dizzy, but now it’s gone.

When we’re dressed I start to get nervous. I don’t know how the bloody hell I’m supposed to act. Does Dre want them to know about our relationship? Will we have to keep it a secret? Knowingly or not, Dre calms all my nancy boy fears when he takes my hand and pulls me into the living room.

I watch how Dre walks towards the couch and sits down pulling me with him. He wants me to sit between his legs! Now I’m stunned again. Guess no secret then. I snuggle against his side and hide my face in his neck.

When Dre asks them why he had to hurry his shower with me, I couldn’t help but grin into his neck. I feel his arms hugging me closer. My sodding demon is all content now, feels like it’s got its alpha now. Although the fact I’m showing the others how sensitive I can be wasn’t part of my plans, but I’m not risking my relationship on it.

That’s when Giles starts explaining about the demon we killed last night. Fertility? Oh sodding hell. I feel Dre tense up after hearing that. He looks down at me and smiles.  
I grin when the watcher stumbles over the word ‘intercourse’.......wait a mo, pregnant?

“Yes, I...we noticed an orange glow, but we were too tired to think anything of it,” I hear my lover answering.

He tilts my head up and instantly we both remember the dizziness from this morning and he smiles. He is happy he is pregnant by me? Guess so, as he kisses me deeply until someone clears their throat.

“Do you feel any different? Dizzy, nausious?” Giles babbles exitedly. He quiets down when everyone looks at him.

I look at Dre and see he is still looking at me. Why? I frown, not really understanding why. He pushes me off the couch and stands up himself. He takes my hand and leads me to my bedroom.

“Are you happy with me?” Dre asks me.

I nod.

He smiles. “If I am pregnant, will you stay with me?” he asks.

“My love for you has surprised me. I never thought I would fall in love with you after just one night,” I start. “ But I love you Dre, you don’t have to love me back, maybe someday you return my feelings. But yes no matter what I will stay with you,” I end my babble.

He is smiling at me. I notice we have been doing that a lot since last night. He kisses me again.

“I love you too. I have a crush on you the moment I came in this family,” Dre says. “I want you with me forever,” he adds.

I laugh and kiss him. He thrusts his tongue inside my mouth and again duels with my tongue. I pull back when the reality of our situation hits me. “We made a baby?” I ask.

“I think we did,” Dre answers.

Then he steps back into the living room with me walking behind him wearing a big smile. 

“Yes, there might be a chance that I am pregnant,” I hear him say. Then I feel dizzy, the room spins. I steady myself against a chair. Dre walks towards me looking concerned, but the next thing I know, darkness closes in on me.

When I come to, I see everyone standing worriedly around the couch. I am lying on the couch. Why? 

“What happened?” I ask.

“You fainted. Are you okay?” I hear Dre asking me.

“I don’t know. I was feeling dizzy, like you did this morning. How long was I out?” I ask.

“Maybe you’re the one who is pregnant,” I hear someone say.

“Xander, shut up,” Dre says. “You were gone for about 30 minutes.”

“Giles has called a friend of his. He is a doctor specialized on male pregnancies. Normally for demons, but perhaps he could help me too,” Dre adds. “I know for sure that I’m the one who is pregnant. I just feel it. Maybe he can help you too.”

“You’re babbling!” I giggle. I don’t giggle, I’m evil remember?

Dre smiles and kisses me again for the how many times this day? Again the throat clearing.

The doorbell rings and Anya opens the door to reveal a male looking who must be the doctor.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Andrew

I was worried when Will fainted and carried him to the couch. I laid him down and stayed with him while Giles called his friend. He came to when Giles’ friend arrived.  
He told me he was okay, he was dizzy like me this morning.

At first glance, the doctor looks human, but his yellow snake eyes tells everyone he’s a demon. Soon after, the doorbell rings again, revealing an angry looking Dawn.

“Buffy! You forgot to pick me up!” she shouts, but is still when she looks at Will.

“Spike, are you okay?” she asks.

“Yeah, I‘m fine,” Will answers, his hand holding mine and I squeeze his.

The doctor looks at me and asks me to lie down on the couch, so he can examine me. I do what he asks and he starts probing my stomach, it’s sensitive, but it doesn’t hurt. I got nauseous and I’m about to tell him when my lover speaks.

“Would you stop probing? I’m getting nauseous,” Will says.

He looks up to see everyone including the doctor staring at him.

“What?” he asks.

“You feel nauseous? Does it feel like I’m touching you?” the doctor asks.

I got worried, that isn’t normal, is it? As the doc softly probes my stomach, indentations from on Will’s stomach in the same spot. When the doc touches my stomach, you could see the dimples in Will’s stomach.

“You have a shared pregnancy, gentlemen,” the doctor explains.

“We have a what?” “They have a what?” everyone calls out together.

“You have a shared pregnancy. Andrew, here, is the ‘mother’ and Spike is the ‘father’, but they share the feelings this child brings forth,” the doctor ends his explanation.

Silence.

“Oh wow!” Dawn exclaims. “So when Andrew is in labor, Spike will feel the pain too?” 

Will is looking pained at that question and I just laugh. I hug my lover and I can’t stop kissing him. Before we know it we are making out on the couch in front of the rest of the group including the doctor.

“Yes, he probably will, but if they train and support each other that won’t be a problem,” the doctor answers.

“We have to clear out your study or move to a larger house, Xander,” Anya says.

“New Home!” Xander answers immediately, “Babies need a lot of space.”

We both look up at his exclamation. Xander is smiling and so is the whole group.

“Why would you want to live with us?” I ask.

“Because you and Spike have become friends and it would be nice to live with more people,” he explains shyly.

Me and Will share a look. “It all sounds good” 

The girls are already talking about baby furniture, clothes and even names. I....Well I’m thinking about wooing my lover. By the reactions I’m getting, I want to make something special out of our relationship. I bet he never received flowers or cards.

“I have to work to make some money, so we can pay rent,” Will says.

I start to disagree, but there’s a determined look on his face that makes me keep my mouth shut. How can I tell him I’m rich enough to get our child into Harvard?

“You can work at the Magic Shop with me if you like,” Anya tells him. I smile at the woman. Maybe I can do something for her too.

“What’s wrong Will?” I ask.

“I will have to go through labor too?” he asks as if the thought just hit him.

“Yes, the doctor said that, but we will be fine if we work together,” I answer him.

The doctor, named Liza, is a woman. Oh dear, I thought it was a male doctor. I have a female doctor that will look at my bits. Great, just my luck. She gives us some books, flyers and diaries where we have to write in every day about our experiences to discuss the next week.

Oh wow, we are going to have a baby. I look at Will, he is busy talking to Xander about buying a house .....with how many bedrooms?

I look at Anya and see her watching Xander, eyes full of love. I’m sure that I’m wearing the same look. 

I stand up and walk towards Giles. “Thank you, Giles for helping us. When did you and Buffy get together?” I blurt out.

Giles and Buffy turn red; I didn’t mean to embarrass them. They smile. Why are they smiling? Why am I freaking out about this? It could be hormones….Hormones? What am I thinking! It’s too soon for hormones!

“Well, when?” I finally ask again.

They smile and tell me it was last night. Buffy starts telling me how Giles had put his hand over her mouth so she couldn’t say anything. He looks embarrassed.

“Okay, what are we going to do today?” I ask.


	8. Chapter 8

POV Spike 

It’s been three months since Dre got pregnant. So much has happened in that time. In the mornings Dre got nauseous and threw up and he lived on crackers and water. That’s the only thing his stomach could hold. I felt the nauseous too, but I didn’t have the need to vomit. It was the same soddin’ deal with Dre drinking something.

We made a sono a few days ago to see if the baby was okay. The doctor asked us if we wanted to know whether it’s a boy or a girl. We said we would think about it and let him know the next time we had an appointment.

Valentine’s Day is coming up and I’ve got the whole thing planned special for Dre. I know he’s planning something too, I can bloody sense it. He watches me with these tiny smiles and looks away when he thinks I’m watchin’ him. I’ve tried to grill Anya, think the bint knows what he’s planning, but she’s being bloody tight lipped.

Bought a sappy Valentine for him, just to say he makes every day I’m with him special. I sound like a git saying this, but every time he takes me into his bed, he makes love to me. I know I sound sappy, but he does!

I love him more every day, and he keeps telling how much he loves me. We called my Grandsire in L.A. and told him about our relationship. He came out the next day to test Dre, to see if he was worthy to be with me. He was surprised to find out Dre was pregnant, but laughed when Anya told him I experience every symptom of it.

Buffy told him about her relationship with Giles and he accepted it, just like that. I found out later that he secured his bloody soul and that he had a relationship with some guy named Lorne. Who the bloody ‘ell is Lorne?

“Hey, sweetheart!” I hear behind me, as arms sneak around my waist. Dre kisses my neck, and I’m getting hard. Then he pulls away, leaving me standing here hard and horny. I glare at him.

“Guys, come on. Two more houses to go and we’re done,” Xander said, already standing at the door to leave.

I’m soddin’ well tired of visiting houses. Too bloody many in one day. Dre takes my hand and drags me after him.

We arrive at a huge place, I look at Dre to see if we’re at the right house and he nods as we enter. It has 7 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, a huge living room and an open kitchen, which we can always close again if we want, along with a bloody huge pool in the basement. 

Anya is jumping up and down, stating that this is the one and demanding that Xander buy it for her. It’s beautiful and has all the space we need. I nod when I feel Dre looking at me. He explained to me he was rich enough to send our kids to Harvard, can you believe that? I didn’t believe him until he showed me his bank account so a place like this isn’t exactly out of our price range.

“This place is bloody perfect,” I say.

Xander talked to the woman who was showing us around. Don’t know her name, wasn’t really paying attention.

When we arrive home Xander calls everyone to tell them we found a place to stay and we’ll be moving in four days. FOUR DAYS! I didn’t hear that part.

Where did Dre go? I look around but I can’t find him. Anya walks towards me and gives me a note, then takes Xander outside. They have a dinner planned - I know that. The bird is pregnant too now. And it’s not because of the demon, just from Xander luvin’. I’m happy for them, although Xander doesn’t know yet.

I open the note. ‘Lock the door and come to the bedroom wearing nothing.’ It says in Dre’s handwriting.

So I lock the front door and undress myself, leaving my clothes on the floor. I walk into the bedroom and stop. It‘s filled with soft candlelight and Dre is standing naked in the middle of the room holding out his arms. I walk to him and embrace him. He kisses me deeply and I start to moan.

His hands stroke my back and he is pushes me on the bed. I crawl to the centre of the bed and lie down on my back. He is watching me and I feel myself blush.

“You’re so beautiful Will,” I hear him whisper in my ear. How did he get on the bed so fast? 

He gives me an envelope, so I sit up and open it. It reveals a card and when I open it I feel Dre shifting. ‘Will you marry me?’ it says.

I’m stunned and I know I’m staring at him. He holds out a jewellery box. I’m nearly crying when I take the box and open it. I gasp and hug him.

“YES! I want to marry you,” I shout.

He has given me the ring of Amara. “But I thought Angel smashed that ring?” I cry out.

He’s nodding his head. I don’t understand.

“He did, but he went back in time to retrieve it for you,” Dre explains.

“I have another surprise for you - it had something to do with the demon we killed three months ago. I wanted to wait with telling you until this day,” Dre tells me.

I was still staring at the ring. He takes the box out of my hands and takes the ring out. He takes my left hand and pushes the ring onto my finger. “I will spent my lifetime with you forever,” he says.

I’m confused, he said the word forever like it was going to happen like that. I know I will loose him one day. I don’t want to turn him.

“I know what you’re thinking, Will, but I won’t die of old age. The demon also gives humans immortality,” Dre says.

Immortality? Wow, so that’s what he meant with forever. It dawns on me that we are going to stay together forever. Did I mention forever? It bears repeating.

I kiss him again and I’m sitting in his lap sucking on his tongue. The he pushes me to lie down on the bed on my back and straddles me.


	9. Chapter 9

POV Andrew

I’m three months pregnant. You can’t really see any changes yet, but Will and I are going to the doctor today to get a second sonogram. We want to know what the gender will be, but we will be keeping it a secret from the others. At least, that’s what we are going to try. Don’t know if we can.

****

It’s Valentine’s Day today and I have planned a romantic night…well, I think they’re romantic? When I talked to Will about the things guys do to each other, he doesn’t know a thing. So I’m going to do things that he might find a bit shocking at first, but I do hope he likes it.

I have embarrassed Will these last three months a lot by sending him cards and flowers. At first, he didn’t know who they were from, until I started putting my name on the things I sent. He blushed bright red when I was at the Magic Shop with the others and he received flowers with a card.

I stood up and kissed him deeply, which only made him blush brighter right to the tips of his ears. He was beautiful, but I did make it difficult for myself when my mind started wandering if his whole body was blushing too.

The others thought it was sweet and they had told me they liked the new Spike.

****

Things aren’t going so well with me personally. I keep throwing up and I’m currently living on crackers and water. That is the only food my stomach can handle. Will takes extra care of me even when he gets sick too. It is still a silly sight to see when the doctor feels my stomach and you see Will’s stomach move.

When we arrive at the doctor’s office there are several demons in the waiting room. We sit down and my Will can’t stop growling. I put my hand on his arm and I try to make him look at me. Well that doesn’t work! I grab his face and look in the yellow eyes. He has vamped out. I smile and kiss him thoroughly, leaving a dazed master vampire sitting on his chair. The others are looking relieved, a growling master vampire isn’t what they were hoping to see in this waiting room.

My name is called and I take Will with me. He still has that tiny smile on his face. The doctor is asking us to lie down. The last time we were here it was uncomfortable for Will to be standing up while the doctor examined me. So here we are both lying down watching Will’s stomach move. 

“So you’re ready to know what the gender is?” she asks.

We both nod. “You’re going to have a baby boy,” she adds, showing us on the screen how she sees that. That’s his penis! I thought it was his finger. Will is staring at the screen and crying? I turn around and hug him. He is muttering something I can’t hear.

“What are you muttering, Sweetheart?” I ask.

“That’s our baby!” he replies, still staring at the screen. The doctor gives us two photos of the baby.

Then she’s asking Will to stand up and for me to put my legs in the stirrups. I really hate those things, because it means she’ll do something internal. Will’s holding my hand while she examines me. 

Thank god she’s done!

I dress myself, Will makes a new appointment and we leave. 

****

We have to see two more houses before we can go home. We’re standing in front of a huge house. I wonder if we are at the right address. I see Will looking at me and I nod. We follow Xander and the saleswoman is showing us around the house. It’s perfect for us.

“This place is perfect,” I hear my lover saying.

“Yes, it is,” I reply.

We let Xander do the paper work; I just want to go home. I slip Anya the note and tell her to give it to Will when I’m in the bedroom.

When we arrive in our home. I hear Anya giving him the note and then she’s leaving. I’m standing naked in the middle of our bedroom. I’m going to ask him to marry me. I know it’s too soon, but this is Valentine’s Day. I have several large candles set up in our room and have lit them. It all looks beautiful.

He enters the bedroom naked, just like I told him to do in the note. I walk towards him and embrace him and I kiss him deeply. I walk him backwards to the bed and push him down. I’m watching him and I tell him he’s beautiful. He always blushes when I tell him that. Oh look...his entire body does blush.

I reach for the drawer and take out my presents. First I hand him the card. He opens it and he looks stunned. I had written ‘Will you marry me?’ on the card.

Then I give him a jewellery box he opens it and gasps. He’s crying when I hear him shouting that he wants to marry me.

I have given him the gem of Amara and I tell him that Angel got back in time to retrieve it. Then I explain my other surprise to him, the fact the dead demon made me immortal. The doctor had confirmed it. I could stay with Will forever. 

After a few moments I take the card from him and place it on the drawer. I push him back onto his back and I settle between his legs. He places his arms above his head without me saying a word.

I lean down and leave a trail of kisses from his neck to his cock. While I’ll take his cock in my mouth, I look up. Will has closed his eyes and his mouth has opened as he takes short breaths. His hands are holding the spirals of the headboard of our bed.

I start sucking gently, letting him to get used to the pressure on his cock. When I feel he is relaxing, I suck hard. I deepthroat his cock and he smells delicious. I feel his hands on my head, stroking my hair brushing his fingers through it. I smile and hum. He arches his back and he is coming. I swallow his semen until he begs me to stop. I let go of his sensitive cock.

I crawl back over his body leaving kisses and I look at him. He opens his eyes and I see his demon is nearby. His eyes are blue with yellow spots in them. I kiss him again. Have I mentioned I love kissing him? This is also something that bears repeating.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

POV Spike

Ahhhhhh........Oh god, Dre stop! He finally lets go of my cock. I’m lying dazed on the bed. He just sucked my cock. We’ve never done that before. The other women in my life didn’t either, not even Harmony. They only wanted me for their own bloody pleasure.

He’s kissing me again and my cock is hard again. Since this relationship with Dre began, the demon and soul have merged and he accepts them both. I have never met anyone like him before. I mean Buffy never accepted Angel’s demon, only the soul. 

Dre’s straddling me and he’s slicking me up. He isn’t going to take me? I don’t understand. I see him taking my cock in his hand and place it at his entrance. Oh bloody hell!

I watch his face as he closes his eyes. He sinking down on me and starts riding. Oh wow, I never going to get enough of that tight silk, surrounding my cock.

His cock is bouncing in front of me and I reach out to take it in my hand but he slaps my hand away. “No, you’re going to ride me later,” he tells me.

My cock grows harder at those words. I start to thrust up when he is slamming down. We keep rhythm up until Dre lies down on top of me and bites me neck. I scream and howl his name as I come, my semen filling his ass. 

When he is relaxed again, my lover moves and then I’m the one straddling my lover’s legs. I look down on him and see his cock hard and purple bouncing against his belly. He says you can’t see any difference in him, but I sodding well do and I can hear a heartbeat too. Bugger, I made a human child!

Why isn’t he doing anything? I frown, when I realize just like last time he wants me to do it myself. So I take the lotion and slick up his cock. I crouch on my feet and place his cock at my entrance. I slowly sink down and I feel Dre grabbing my hips to guide me down. His cock is now completely in me and he lets me get used to the feeling…again. 

Bloody hell I feel full, can’t think of another word for it. His large cock is really filling me. I reach down to our connection and trace my hole. I can’t bloody describe it; it feels...wow!

Dre is thrusting up, guess he wants me to move. I lift myself up until only the head of his cock is inside me and I sink down again. We repeat this for I don’t know how many times. During our lifting and thrusting, he angles his hips and my prostate is hit with every thrust. I hear myself moaning and growling. My balls are filling and I want to come, but there’s something else first. 

“Dre! C…can...I...I…bite...you?” I stutter. Bloody hell, what’s with the stuttering?

His eyes are dilating. He nods his head and I lean down, my face in his neck. I change into my gameface and I sink my fangs into his neck swallowing two gulps of his blood before closing the holes with my tongue. The moment his blood is inside me I can feel him coming, shooting his semen inside my body. When I feel this, I come for a second time, splattering his chest with my semen. I collapse in a boneless heap on top of him careful of our child, as always. He holds me tight, waiting for me to come to myself.

He pulls his cock out of me and I’m already missing him there. He steps out of bed and goes into the bathroom. I hear water splashing. He’s filling the tub? 

I watch Dre walking back to get me. “Dre, did you take the temperature of the water? You know the water can’t be warmer than 37 C,” I ask him. We read the book, okay!  
I’m being careful for him. You would do the same!

He nods and tells me to sit between his legs. So I do, leaning back against his chest I close my eyes. We sit there for a few moments, then I feel his hands wandering, his knees spreading my legs and before I know it he is inside me again. 

He doesn’t move just lies there holding and hugging me. He keeps kissing his mark. But every time he does that my cock jumps. I begin squirming against him and he laughs. He takes my cock in his hand and starts stroking.

“I love you,” he tells me over and over again until I am coming in the tub. My bones are weak and I can’t even lift my legs or my hands I am just lying there with dopey smile on my face. I do feel him thrusting in and out of me until he comes.

The water is dirty now and he is standing up with my help and we rinse ourselves and step out. We fall on the bed and fall asleep within minutes.

The next morning I hear Xander and Anya moving around the house packing our things. I thought we would move after four days. Our bedroom door opens to reveal Xander.

Dre is waking up too, we look at Xander who telling us WHAT? Apparently the end of the lease of this apartment is today. We need to move today. Xander had already called the others and they are bringing cars and strength. But who are the others?

 

Part 11

POV Xander

We went to Buffy and Giles; they had made dinner and invited us. But I think they did that because Andrew wanted Spike alone in the house. I mean they scream louder than Anya when they have sex.

Dinner was great, Buffy can really cook. Wow, they’re a couple, a cute couple. *ugh* I can’t believe that came out of my mouth. 

My pants are buzzing! Oh...sorry, it’s my cell phone. Oh fuck! We have to move out today. My lease has ended today, better go call the landlord about the new place we got.

****

Thank god! We can move today.

“Anya, my lease ends today. We have to move today,” I tell her.

She looks at me and… is she smiling? Why is she smiling? 

“You call Andrew then,” she said to me. Oh now I know, why she’s smiling. I get to interrupt their lovely evening. Oh bugger! Umm…I have been listening to Spike much to often.

I dial their number, wait for them to answer and I got a groggy hello from Andrew. And then he hangs up again. I try calling again. They aren’t answering.

“They aren’t answering. We will go to our place with the boxes then and tell them then,” I say, smiling evilly at Anya who looks troubled. She had hoped she could give the couple some time alone.

When we arrive clothes are everywhere across the room. I sigh and pick them up and throw them in one of the boxes. Anya and I decide we already start, and let them realize we were back. After about 30 minutes I have enough and shout towards their bedroom that they had to move today.

Wow! They are up in 15 minutes and helping us. I have called Buffy to move the furniture, but when we’re arriving downstairs with boxes in our hands she is sitting on the couch with Giles making out instead of placing it in the truck.

“Oh come on, Slayer. We have to move!” I hear Spike yelling from the stairwells.

Buffy is standing up and leaving a dazed Giles behind. He looks up and sees everyone staring at him. He turns red and stands up leaving the couch for Buffy to carry into the truck.

Andrew is carrying a box and within seconds my wife is taking the box from him saying he shouldn’t carry heavy stuff because of his pregnancy. Andrew is looking stunned; he is just standing there with his mouth open.

I look away when I see Spike kissing him and yes they are making out again. This moving is going to be a long time. 

Why is Buffy smiling at me? What is it with people lately? They keep smiling.

I see a black car parking and Angel is stepping out? And a green demon! Oh good, more help.

Angel introduces us to his boyfriend. Okay, I didn’t see that coming.

Buffy and Angel are walking back into the apartment and coming back with more furniture. I tell them which stuff can be dumped at the trash and which have to go into the truck. Andrew had surprised us all when he told them he wasn’t poor at all. He just didn’t have anyone to spend it on. And now he does.

Me and Anya talked about having children, she even stopped using the pill and I stopped using the condom. Maybe some day we’ll get a baby too.

Okay, well this place is empty! Let’s move out to our new house. Angel hasn’t seen it yet, so he will be in for a surprise. And he is, after we arrive at the house. His mouth is hanging open and his boyfriend is taking advantage of it. I don’t want to see that! I turn around to open the door and watch our family walking into our new home. Willow, Tara and Dawn are already here with the paintjob for the rooms. 

I can’t believe it, within minutes and of course magic from Tara’s side the house is done and we are ready to move in. Can you believe it? Normally it would take at least a week to clean and repaint the house. Angel, Lorne and Buffy are getting the heavy furniture and we settle ourselves with the boxes.

It’s then that I notice that Spike and Angel are both standing in the sunlight with their lovers.

“Guys, since when can you stand in the sunlight?” I ask.

Everyone turns to look at the vampires who are enjoying the sun. Spike in Andrew’s arms and Angel in Lorne’s. You would think it would be the other way around.

Angel explains what he did and we smile. But let me tell you, we were shocked when Andrew told us he had asked Spike to marry him and Spike said yes. I mean, we didn’t know they were that much in love.

Everyone gathers around them and congratulates them. When I give Spike a hug he tells me to buy a pregnancy test for Anya. I look at him with what must be hope in my eyes because he just smiles and nods.

Could it be?


	11. Chapter 11

Part 12

POV Andrew

Well, we’re finally moved out. 

I embrace my lover and together we stand in the sun. He is leaning back against me and I couldn’t help but kiss his neck. That’s when I heard Xander’s question. Of course, they didn’t know I have asked Will to marry me. I look at the others.

“Guys. I have asked Will to marry me and he has accepted,” I tell them. I can see they are stunned maybe even shocked. They shut their mouths and walk towards us to congratulate us.

*****

Will and I are settling in our bedroom talking about the last few days. He explains to me what he said to Xander about buying a pregnancy test and I can’t be happier. Xander would make a great father.

I watch my lover go into the shower, he looks at me and for the first time I shake my head. I’m way too tired to shower. I lay down on the bed and let blackness surround me.

When I wake up, I see the doctor examining me. Will is sitting next to me holding my hand. 

“What happened?” I ask.

“Dre, are you and our baby feeling okay?” Will asks.

I nod, but the movement causes my stomach to turn and before I know it, I’m throwing up in a trashcan. I feel a wet cloth against my forehead and then I’m lying down again.

“The nausea will stay for a few weeks, but you and the baby are doing fine,” Liza said. “Have you thought about how you are going to do the birth?”

“Can we do a C-section?” I ask hopefully.

She is nodding her head. “What choices do I have?” I ask, before deciding what to choose.

“You can give birth in the water, sitting, standing, walking or laying on your back and of course, the C-section,” she said.

She is giving me a few choices and I tell her I will think about it and let her know at the next appointment.

****

Will is sitting behind the computer checking on the choices the doctor had given us. I hear the printer buzzing and within minutes, Will is sitting behind me supporting my back so we can both read the printed papers. The others are sitting outside in the garden, giving us some time alone to decide.

After going through the choices, I have chosen ‘sitting’. It’s supposed to help your back during pushing. Wow, I’m going to give birth the natural way. Well, the natural way of a woman. Oh god, that means the baby is coming out of my ass!

 

**The next day**

 

We’re sitting in the doctor’s office telling her what birth position I have chosen. She pulls out my file and then she’s scrabbling down some notes. She hands me a small book telling me it will explain everything there’s to know about giving birth sitting up.

After the visit, Angel is driving us home. The moment I’m inside, I go to my room without saying hi to the others. Lately, I’m tired and sleep more often, I can’t look at food without getting nauseous and I get angry when they keep asking questions I don’t know the answers of.

I lie down and immediately fall asleep. When I wake up, it’s dark outside and Will is curled around me with his hand on my belly. My cock stirs by just looking at him. I turn around and push Spike on his back. I press my hand on his hips and slide down his sweatpants. His large, pale cock springs free and I spread his legs. I lean forward and take the tip of his cock into my mouth. I hear him stirring and feel his hands touching my head.

I smile around his cock and start to suckling harder. I hear him moaning as he tries to push his cock further into my mouth. I press my hands on his hips stopping him from moving.

“Dre!” Spike whines.

I take his balls into my hand and play with them until I feel his cock throbbing before he arches his back, shooting his cum inside my mouth. I swallow his cum and suck every drop from his cock.

I lick his sensitive, softening cock before letting him go and crawl on top of him before falling back asleep.

Part 13

POV Spike 

Dre is now 5 months pregnant and he is showing a bump. We have bought him new clothes, which led to a fight, ending with him thinking he is bloody fat and me buying everything he wants. Bugger! 

We are busy with painting the nursery soft blue. We didn’t want Tara to do it magically. We have already bought almost everything for our baby, from clothes to furniture. Ever since Dre decided to do the birth sitting up, he had to have several things.

The doctor had advised him to buy a bloody large ball normally used for fitness exercises, but he has to lie on it and move around. It’s a stupid sight to see, but Dre is determined to do this. The doctor has explained that it’s good for his back. Every day he is trying it out, eager to learn everything. The doctor said I have a job too, when Dre is crouched when he’s ready to give birth, I have to sit behind him to support him. I can’t call that a job. I know now what other men feel when there’s nothing we can do but be there for them.

I look at Dre who is sitting in the rocking chair holding a bear the size of a baby; he is already practicing how to hold it. It’s bloody cute! Yes, I said cute.

 

****

 

We’re at the doctor’s office now and I have to calm him down with kissing and touching when the doctor wanted to see his nipples. Let just say, he bloody freaked out! She has left us alone and we end up having sex in her office. If only she knew.

He is calm after that and let the doctor see his nipples. She touches them and I feel fluid coming out of mine. I lift my shirt to see milk coming out, the doctor sees this and she’s bloody laughing. She is explaining that after the birth we both can breastfeed our son. Oh bloody hell!

I don’t know if I’m bloody happy about it, but I‘ve promised that I will think about it. Dre has been watching me every since I have fucked him in her office. When we are home, he grabs my hand, says hello to everyone and drags me towards our bedroom.

He is undressing me and orders me to lie on my front. He pushes a pillow beneath my hips that lifts my ass in the air. I feel fingers pressing against my opening and before I know it he’s experimenting again. Last time, I ended up with a large butt plug up my ass all night. 

First one finger slides in and then a second, third and suddenly also a fourth! I gasp when I feel him push his thumb in and within moments his whole hand is inside my body. He twists his hand and his knuckles are pressing against my prostate. I feel the pleasure coursing through my body as I feel him open his hand and search for my prostate. 

Oh, bloody hell! He has taken my prostate between his fingers. I can feel him rubbing and squeezing it. I’m coming hard when he’s squeezes it again and my cock erupts a second time when he makes a fist and pounds into my prostate again and again. I’m lying in a boneless heap on the bed. 

Dre is snickering and pulls his hand slowly out of my ass. He doesn’t give me time to come to myself before he pushes his cock inside me. He is lying still and isn’t moving. I push back and he still doesn’t move.

“Dre, move!” I order him.

“No, you have to squeeze your ass to make me come,” he replies.

I shudder, but I do what he tells me. I tighten my ass repeatedly until I feel him coming inside me.

My cock has hardened again and Dre hauls up me up. I’m now sitting on my knees with his cock still embedded in my ass. Although he was soft he made sure he wasn’t slipping out. He has pulled me against his chest, my head falls back on his shoulder and I’m staring at the ceiling. The hand on my cock is moving; my whole body is focusing on his hand. I didn’t hear the door open, but I did hear someone gasping. I look up to see Xander and Giles standing in the doorway; they’re gaping like fish. 

Dre acts like they aren’t standing there and continued stroking me. The fact I’m being watched has me coming like a freight train.

“DRE!” I hear myself scream.

Then the door is closed and Dre is arranging me back on the bed. I feel myself falling asleep only to wake up when something hits my ass. I groan and I see my lover holding a ball? I was hoping he was sated, but I guess I was wrong.

He walks behind me, pushing a pillow under my hips again and whispers something in my ear.

“I will have to give birth to our baby, but I want you to push something out too today,” Dre whispered, smiling evilly and incredibly horny at me. 

Before I understand what he is saying, he is pushing something inside me and then…is he blowing air?

The object inside me is getting bigger and bigger. Oh my god, the ball. He pushed a bloody inflatable ball inside me. When I hear him finishing, he hits my ass again. Bugger, I can’t bloody believe I’m letting him do this to me!

A flash! What was that? I try to look behind me but he is pushing me away. “Dre, what is that flash?” I ask him.

“It’s a photo camera. I had Willow magic it, so you can appear on photos,” he said cheekily.

“You’re shooting pictures of me ass?” I question stunned.

“Yes, especially when you’re going to push the ball out,” he answers me.

He is positioning my legs wide. And he bloody orders me to push.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 14

POV Andrew

I’m pregnant! After repeating that over and over again, a small part of me still can’t believe it. Five months. I‘m standing in front of the mirror looking at my stomach, a bump can be seen. We have to visit the doctor again. I think she is enjoying my visits way to much.

“Dre, let’s go!” I hear my lover shout from downstairs. I sigh and dress myself before walking downstairs.

So here we are sitting at the doc’s place. I’m fine until she asks to see my nipples. I kinda freak and want to leave. Will is taking me in his arms and hugs me. I can’t describe the feeling but I have to have him. So I kiss him. I notice the doctor leaving her office and I deepen the kiss. Before I know it we are having sex in the doc’s office.

When she came back I lift my shirt to show her my nipples. I hear the rushling of clothing, I look next to me to see Will has lifted his shirt up too. The doctor is smiling, I hate that, she shouldn’t be looking at my Will.

I look at my lover and I can’t stop. I want to explore his body again. Experimenting again, a lot of images are running through my head right now and I have to pick one. I vagely hear what the doctor is telling me and I nod. The only thing I did understand was that my lover and I can breastfeed our son.

****

I know what I’m going to do to Will when we get home. It will be different than what he allowed me to do with his body, but maybe he will allow this also.

During the drive back to our home I can’t stop looking at him. And the moment he closes the door I’m all over him, kissing and touching him, pushing him towards the bedroom where I let him fall on the bed. I order him to lie on his front, a pillow under his hips and legs spread wide.

Wow, he looks so beautiful like that. This is an image that will be stuck in my head for a long time.

I slick up my hand with the lube we have lying around everywhere and push one finger inside. Will has told me once, I have to prepare him every time because he was a virgin when he was turned. And he always will be, so every time I take him he will restore to his virgin tight little hole. God! Just thinking about it makes me hard. I slip a second finger in and the rest follows soon. When I slip in my thumb he is tensing. I hold still, letting him get to used to having a hand inside him before I open my hand.

I search gently for his prostate and find it in the shape of a little round nub. I grab it between my fingers and squeeze. I feel him come twice. I pull out my hand and slid my cock in before he has time to snooze. I lie still on top of his back. He is ordering me to move, but I tell him no. He has to make me come by just squeezing his ass.

When I come, I try to stay inside his ass even as my cock is softening. I haul him up to his knees and take his cock in my hand. I stroke him and he falls against my chest with his head on my shoulder. That’s when the door opens and reveals Xander and Giles standing there, gaping like fish. I continue stroking Spike like they aren’t standing there until and he comes a third time. 

He falls back on the bed and I arrange again with his ass up in the air and legs spread. Before I allow him to come to, I push in an inflatable ball. The ending of the ball peeps out of his ass and I blow the ball up. I think it’s a silly sight; my face between his asscheeks and blowing.

I hear my Will moaning, the ball must have hit his nub. I grab the photocamera and I’m taking photos of his ass.

He is asking me what I am doing and I tell him. He is quiet after he hears my answer.

He is pushing, he is doing exactly what I tell him to do. I place my hand on his hole, because I do want to be careful with him. During these months, I have fallen in love with him even more than I did some time ago. He rests again before continueing pushing and I start to take photos of him. He is grabbing his knees and pushes his ass higher. The ball is starting to show itself. His ass opens and the ball is starting to come out. Will is pausing again and the ball slips back inside.

“Will, you okay? Do you want me to take it out?” I ask when he started panting.

“No, just give me some time,” he answers.

I lean forward and kiss his hole before he is pushing again. And then suddenly the ball is out and my lover’s ass is twitching. I kiss it again and take him into my arms.

 

****

 

I feel guilty, because the moment we found out I was pregnant I became incredible horny. And I couldn’t stop my experiments on him. I hear him whispering not to be guilty, I didn’t realise I said that out loud.

We fall asleep to be waken at Xander’s raised voice. We step out, dress each other and walk out of the room seeing Xander sulking on the couch.

“What’s wrong?” Will asks.

“Nothing!” Xander replies.

“He wants to have sex and I want to finish reading this book,” Anya bluntly tell the lovers.

Giles and Buffy are making out on the couch. Giles looks up and turns red, Buffy grabs his face and started kissing him again.

 

Part 15

POV Giles

We are home before Spike and Andrew. So we are in the living room discussing I don’t know what when the couple comes in. We’re stunned when we see Andrew kissing Spike deeply and walking them to their bedroom without a small hello to us. Then the noises start and Xander and I both know this is going to be a long day.

The girls want to know how it went at the doctor, but both know they can’t step in the room now. The moaning and screaming has started. We do laugh when the screaming is only coming from Spike. I can’t believe Andrew is the dominant lover in this relationship but then again we were wrong on many things.

I look at Buffy and see her watching me. It’s strange, usually I’m the one watching others and her. I smile to see she has missed a part of the conversation with Anya who had slapped her for not paying attention.

Buffy looks back at Anya and says something I can’t hear. But it does make Anya quiet enough for Xander to come out of the kitchen asking what’s wrong. Buffy stands up and walked towards me. She straddles my lap and kisses me. 

I never can have enough of her kisses. She taste so sweet as I suck on her tongue. I stand up and carry her to the guestroom.  
When we get there I undress her and drop her on the bed while undressing myself. I wrap my hand around my cock and stroke myself. Buffy is rising from the bed and pulls me on top of her.

“That’s mine,” she says, removing my hand from my cock. She leans down and starts sucking. I come fast and hard, a little too fast. But you know I’m not her age anymore. It still surprise me that a young woman like Buffy wants to be with me.

“You’re brooding again,” Buffy said.

 

POV Xander

Spike is the submissive lover in that relationship. I somehow find that hard to believe. I mean he always has a big mouth telling us how evil he is. But every time Andrew is nearby the vampire dissappears and the shy young man he was as a human is standing before us. 

They come in and Andrew drags him towards the bedroom and a few moment later Giles takes Buffy to the bedroom. 

What am I doing? Trying to convince Anya to go to bed, but no, my wife has to read the book about pregnancy. We’re pregnant. I’m going to be a father. Can you believe that? I’m going to be the best dad ever. Not like mine, he wasn’t hitting me but he wasn’t loving me either. That hurt.

I sit next to Anya and trying to think of an idea to seduce her. I’m not good at seducing at all. Normally I wouldn’t have needed it, I have Anya. But since she got pregnant I have to initiatate the going to bed together.

I sit next to her, hearing moaning coming from both rooms. I open my jeans and take out my cock, I softly stroke it trying to get the feeling of Anya stroking me. I lay back and close my eyes. I stroke faster but open my eyes when Anya removes my hand and she takes me into her mouth. Finally!

She makes me come fast and then sit back again. I’m too shocked to say anything.  
I hear Buffy and Giles coming back and I quickly dress up again, hearing the girls ordering us to go inside Spike and Andrew’s room and tell the boys to come out.

Giles and I are looking at them, they’re making shooing motions with their hands. So here we are standing in front of the bedroom door ready to open it. Giles opens the door and we both step in, staring at the sight of Andrew taking Spike and making him come in front of us. When Spike screams Andrew’s name we are out the room.

“They’re not done yet,” I say lamely.

Giles is sitting next to Buffy, leaning forward to kiss her. I myself sit down next to Anya. Well, maybe I can convince her I want to read the book too. She looks at me, raising a eyebrow and tells me to wait until she was finished.

I started asking her what’s wrong with me and her. Is this about the baby? What does the book say? I didn’t realise I had raised my voice until Spike and Andrew coming in and asking what’s wrong. Of course my lovely wife answers.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 16

POV Spike 

Dre is now 8 months pregnant. We’re going to a gymnastics for pregnant creatures. The doctor said it was for demons, but Andrew would fit right in because of me. I have to attend too. So here we are. Dre and I know we started too late, but we were busy doing other things.

They are looking at us strangely. The teacher is introducing everyone and some are shocked to see William the Bloody in the room with them. Yeah, I am still evil.  
Andrew is looking at me the way he always does when he wants to fuck. I shake my head and direct him in front of me, with him looking at the teacher, who is grinning at us.

We have to sit on the floor and she’s discussing everyone’s choice how to give birth. Andrew is the only one who is going to give birth sitting. The rest is.....I don’t know what the rest does. I wasn’t paying attention. Andrew is moving against me, his ass against my cock. I twist so he can’t do that anymore. We have to practice what!?!

Okay, we can do that. We have homework to do. I drive us home to see Xander has started with the nurseries. Anya and Andrew didn’t want the babies to come in the same room, so we prepared the rooms separately. Our nursery was painted light green with Winnie the Pooh bears on them. Yes, it’s my bloody choice!

I steer Andrew towards Anya so they can discuss things. I decide to join Xander with the painting until it’s time for me to go to sleep. I have been awake human hours because of Andrew. But sometimes I’m so tired I still have to sleep during the day. I am using the ring of Amara but it is still tiring to walk in the sunlight all day.

Xander is watching me. “Why are you watching me?” I ask.

“Are you feeling well? You look paler than you usually look,” he replied.

I shrug it off and go back to the painting. After a few minutes I started to get dizzy and I dropped the brush. I see Xander running towards me to catch me, I try to stop myself from falling but it only made matter worse. Then everything goes black.

When I wake up I am lying in bed fully clothed with Xander sitting next to me. I try to turn my head to see if I can find Andrew, but the movement hurt my muscles. 

I groan and then suddenly I’m in my lovers arms, he is kissing my face and repeating how sorry he is.

“What....,” I tried to talk.

“You need to calm down. Your body is not used to staying awake this many hours,” Liza tells me. When did the doctor get in here?

“And do I have to warn you again, that you’re sharing the pregnancy? It looks like you got the physical part of it. Andrew has a lot of energy,” she continued telling me.

Yes, I know he has a lot of energy. He wants to fuck me every night. I look at Dre and see him looking guilty. He knows! And so does Xander, he’s just turned bright red.

Dre lets me sit up, Anya brings a mug of blood. I drink it, but I still feel tired. Dre is undressing me and tucking me in after he walked me to our bed. I’m asleep in no time.

POV Liza

I don’t think the couple knows how tiring this pregnancy is. Andrew is working hard, he has a lot of energy I didn’t think he could have. And Spike is probably fucked every night. Yes, I noticed the looks and the red face of Mr. Harris. His wife is visiting me too and she likes to talk. She is doing fine with her three months pregnancy.

She has as much energy as Andrew. I hope my words helped for Spike to finally get a good night sleep. Or should I say day. He told me he had the ring of Amara and walks in the daylight, but I explained to him that it still can be tiring.

The other couple, I don’t know, I never heard of a watcher and a slayer being a couple before. But a male pregnancy with a human is unheard off. So who am I to complain.

Okay, it’s time for me to go. I stand up, I grab my things and I’m walking away. Before I am out I remember Andrew and mr. Harris.....Xander the homework they have to do.

Oh my, that pregnancy class is never going to be the same!

POV Anya

The doctor is nice. Nice figure. I want my figure back, when the baby comes out. Can you come from pushing the baby out? I could ask the doctor next time. God, I’m horny again.

Does feel Dre feel like this too? I know he shares it with Spike. I just want to give Xander the part when the pain comes in. Maybe the doctor can work something out.

 

Part 17

POV Andrew

Will has given me an attack when he collapses. The moment Liza says I have too much energy, I know the reason of my Will’s collapse. I will have to take good care of him. 

Oh, I have remind Will to do our homework. Because I chose to the birth sitting, we need to practice and train my legs if I don’t want collapse from the pain. I want a sedative already. Will has also given a kind of oilment for my asshole for the stretching. I think my Will is blushing redder than me.

I’m walking Will to our bedroom and tug him in. He falls asleep the moment his head hits the pillow. I give a quick peck on the lips before walking out and continuing painted the nursery. I’m waiting with bears, Will wants to do that; it was his idea after all. 

We promised each other to keep the gender of our baby a secret. But when we returned from the doctor Lorne asked if I and the baby were alright. Will begins to babble about his boy is doing fine. Everyone just assumed he meant our baby. But he meant me.

He shocked everyone by crying suddenly. He turns and hid his face in my neck. So now everyone know that we are going to have a son. I can picture it already. A small boy with blond hair, Will’s eyes and cheekbones and maybe even his beautiful smile.

I daydream a lot about Will and our son. We don’t know if the child will be immortal too or maybe that sets in when he’s older. We’ll see.

Well the painting is done. When Will wakes up we’re going to search for furniture.  
Xander and Anya will probably join us.

 

POV Xander

I’m going to be a father. I can’t believe I’m painting my child’s bedroom light blue. Anya wanted it blue with pink flowers. Well, what my lovely wife wants, she will get.

One month to go for Andrew and then their baby boy will arrive. I remember Spike crying because he told us their secret. Apparently they wanted to keep the gender a secret, but because of his nervous babbling we found out they will get a son.

Spike, a father! Who would have guessed! I didn’t. Okay, time to finish painting.  
I can’t wait until my son or daughter arrives.

I’m dreaming too much.

 

POV Spike

I feel tired. Dre has moved his energy on talking with Anya instead of having sex with me. I agree with it, but I miss it also. Normally his attention is focused on me and now he’s sitting next Anya talking about the furniture we just bought.

The nursery is done, we got everything. Now we have to wait a month for the baby to be born. Can’t it come sooner? I hate waiting.


	14. Chapter 14

POV Andrew

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It bloody hurts!” I hear my Will shouting in my ear. The baby is coming, but it going too fast. The doctor has arrived and has told me it would take longer, but the contractions hurt.

The problem is that Will is feeling the pain as well, but he doesn’t need to push. So here we are crouched with a bucket under me to catch the blood and fluids and breathing through our noses to make the pain go away.

Our friends are waiting outside. I can hear Anya screaming she want to be with me. We shared a lot of time together, but I don’t want her near me when the baby comes. I want to do this with Will.

I feel the doctor examing me again, I don’t like it but it’s need to be done for the baby’s sake.

“The baby is ready to be born!” I hear the doctor telling us.

I fall against Spike and he catches my weight. I taking deep breaths and then I feel Will’s hands on my stomach.

“Spike, press on his stomach when he’s starts pushing, okay?” the doctor tells my husband. YES we got married! Sorry, I didn’t tell you about that, did I? But it was beautiful in the sun with all of our friends. Will was nervous and he made me cry with his speech.

I have to push! I feel Will pressing on top of my stomach and then I feel the baby slide towards my opening.

“Spike, stop! He has to do it on his own now!” Liza tells my love.

Will places his hands under my thights to give me some support because I feel myself falling backwards. I push again and the baby moves some inches forward.

“OH GOD! WILLLLL!” I scream when this push made the baby press against my entrance. I feel the head stretching my inner walls and before I know it it’s crown is showing. I hear the doctor telling me to touch my baby. But I’m too tired to reach out.  
My ass is stretched to a limit. Only half of the head is out and it fucking hurts!

Will is crying because he feels the pain too. I push again and then the head is out.

“Breath!” Liza orders.

We both breath in and out and I warn her that I need to push again. She tells me to try to make it a long push. Well, she can go fuck herself!

Fine! I’m bloody pushing! Yes, I know I’m quoting my husband. I feel one shoulder pushing its way out before the other shoulder is following and then I feel the baby slide out of my body. I’m exhausted.

The doctor places my baby in my arms. I’m looking at our son. Well, he got his father’s lungs, that’s for sure. Liza is doing something to the embilical cord and before I know it she’s asking Will to cut it.

I’m tired and all I want to do right now is sleep with my two boys. What do you mean I have to push again?

Oh, the placenta has to come out. It’s a strange feeling when it leaves my body. I feel empty inside, but full in my arms. The doctor places my son’s mouth in front of my nipple and I gasp when my boy latches onto it and starts to drink. It’s a strange feeling.When he lets my nipple go, the doctor orders Will to carry us to the bed. When I’m all settled with our son in my arms she asks Will to lift his shirt. He sits next to me bare from the waist up and I watch how Liza places our son in Will’s arms and lets the baby attach to Will’s nipple.

I watch Will’s face, how it lights up when the baby starts to drink from his nipple.

“Will, I love you!” I tell him softly while we both look at our son.

 

POV Spike

 

Wow! We got a son and he’s drinking from my nipple. I can breastfeed our son. I know the doctor had told us that, but it’s still a strange feeling that it’s actually happening now.

The doctor has cleaned up my husband and we both are now sitting on the bed watching our son. Until I hear the others calling from the doorway.

“Doctor, could you open the door?” Dre asks.

Liza nods and turns to open the door. Anya storms inside but stands still while she watches me. Everyone is watching me and when I look up I laugh. They’re all gaping at the sight of our son drinking from me. I thought we told them I could breastfeed our son.

“Ow!” I call out when I feel the sucking is beginning to hurt.

Liza walks towards me and presses her finger between my nipple and our son’s mouth. Curious to hear the name, huh? Well, I ain’t telling you yet. Our son lets go of my nipple and when he’s turned he sucks my other nipple in his mouth.

Anya slowly walks towards me and sits down. I grin at the eagerness in her eyes. Before I open my mouth, Dre has suggested that when our son is done drinking Anya can hold him. I don’t want him to stop drinking.

POV Liza

Well, that was a quick birth. Both parents are proudly looking at their son. The boy is healthy and strong. I still have to tell them the boy is an immortal. The mark in his neck proves that much. 

“Andrew, Spike, your son is healthy and strong. There is something I need to tell you,” I start.

“What’s wrong? You said he’s healthy,” Spike asks in a panic.

“Calm down,” I place my hand on his shoulder for comfort. “The mark on his neck tells me that he will turn immortal when he turns 20.”

I smile when I look at their gaping mouths. Behind me I hear several gasps coming from the family.

“Immortal?” both fathers ask.

“Yes, immortal,” I reply and watch them how they realize their son will be with them forever. I clean up and turn to leave. “Boys, I will let you rest now. I will come back tomorrow to see how things are going. If you have question, call me.”

 

POV Anya

I hear Andrew screaming, I tell Xander I have to be there for him. But they all will not let me inside the room.

I’m relieved when I hear a baby screaming and smile when Xander touches my belly again. We can’t wait until our baby arrives. And we still have to wait another 5 months. Giles and Buffy will become parents also. Buffy just announced that she’s three months pregnant. Apparantly Spike told Giles to buy a pregnancy test just like he did with Xander.

I really hope Liza will transfer the pain to Xander. He’s strong, he can handle pain like that...I think.

Yes, we can go inside. I storm in only to stand shocked in front of the bed. Spike is breastfeeding his son. I know he told us, but it’s still a funny sight to see. A vampire whose husband has given birth is now breastfeeding his son.

They make a beauttiful sight. I sit down on the bed and am about to ask if I can hold him when Andrew suggests that when the boy is done drinking I can hold him.

Spike carefully pulls his son away from his nipple and places the baby in my arms. He’s so tiny. He got his cheekbones from Spike and the nose and mouth from Andrew. Don’t know about the eyes and hair. Both have blue eyes and blond hair, so he will get that from both. Oh my god, he’s so cute when he yawns.

Xander sits next to me and both of us are staring at the bundle.

“What’s his name?” I hear Buffy asking.

I hand the baby back to Andrew who craddles it against his chest. On his turn Spike craddles Andrew. “Guys, I want you to meet Alex James Liam Bradford,” Andrew introduces us to their son.

“Alex?” I ask.

“Yeah, we both agreed to call him after Xander after the many things he has done for us,” Andrew answers.

POV Xander

They named the boy after me. Can you believe that? Wow, I’m so proud. Plus Anya and I are going to be the godparents. I really thought Spike would ask Angel. 

I can’t wait for our little girl to be born. Just to see her in my arms and later on playing with Alex...


End file.
